Por el Bien de la Ciencia
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Una científica loca está dispuesta a lo que sea por sus experimentos. Esta vez quería comprobar sus teorías sobre el amor y para ello ya había encontrado a los sujetos de prueba perfectos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser que Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin se fijaran el uno en el otro, se enamoraran, se relacionarán y luego se olvidaran? ¡Todo sea por el bien de la ciencia! PAUSADO.
1. Chapter 1

El Bien de la Ciencia.

Capítulo uno: Sujetos de prueba perfectos.

Lwon Videan era nueva en la ciudad de Karakura, ella era una chica de quince años que acababa de mudarse a dicha ciudad con su hermana mayor, Blunde, de veinte.

Videan tenía los ojos grises, piel pálida, y una estatura normal para alguien de su edad, su cabello estaba teñido de verde oscuro y recortado hasta los hombros, su fleco era recto. Ella estaba cursando su primer año de preparatoria, rechazando los ofrecimientos de adelantarse de grado debido a su inteligencia descomunalmente alta.

Un dato curioso de Videan, es que le gustaba siempre tener un experimento en el cual emplear su tiempo para su página web.

Apenas había pasado un mes en la preparatoria de Karakura cuando ya se encontró deseando experimentar con algo que sin duda abundaba en todas esas escuelas repletas de chicos hormonados.

El amor.

No, ella no quería experimentarlo por su cuenta, eso no era recomendable, ella simplemente quería comprobar algunas de las cosas que había hallado de su investigación en libros e Internet por medio de la observación (y tal vez la intervención) a unos sujetos de prueba cuidadosamente seleccionados.

Había pensado que sería difícil elegir a esos sujetos, pero aparentemente el Universo estaba de su lado.

Un chico nuevo llegó a la preparatoria a mitad del primer cuatrimestre, lindo, frío, y prácticamente un imán de feromonas. Y este chico nuevo se sentó justamente al lado de la única chica a la que no parecía atraerle ni siquiera un poco. La chica era linda, Videan había conversado con ella un par de veces antes, era sin duda una buena persona y agradable aunque un poco tosca, en cierta forma le recordaba a su hermana mayor Blunde que tenía muy mal carácter y era muy ruda, por lo que la chica, Kurosaki Karin, le agradaba.

Dejó pasar un par de semanas y comprobó que el chico, Hitsugaya Toshiro, por cierto, era una buena persona aunque frío e indiferente, y decidió que le agradaba por su inteligencia y el hecho de que como ella era un genio que podría haberse adelantado de grado de haberlo querido, aunque él no era tan brillante como ella, eso seguro…

Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin se sentaban uno al lado del otro todas las clases y jamás se voltearon a ver ni intercambiaron ninguna palabra entre ellos más allá de la pura cortesía.

Eso para Videan significaba los sujetos de prueba perfectos para empezar desde cero.

Pasó todo el resto del cuatrimestre convirtiéndose en amiga de ambos sujetos, cosa que fue difícil (más con el chico) pero finalmente lo logró. Perfecto, así tendría alguna influencia sobre ellos a la hora de comenzar su plan en el segundo cuatrimestre.

Ella no tenía problema en tomarse su tiempo con los experimentos, tenía otros más pequeños en los que ocuparse por mientras, pero en la preparatoria decidió que su prioridad sería comprobar todas las teorías y supuestas leyes que había sobre esa emoción tan polémica que era el amor.

¿Cómo planeaba hacerlo? Sencillo. Haría que el Sujeto T (Hitsugaya Toshiro) y la Sujeto K (Kurosaki Karin) atravesaran las cuatro fases que aparentemente significaban haber experimentado el amor: Primero el mundanamente llamado "Flechazo" donde los sentimientos comenzarían a surgir, segundo el "Enamoramiento" donde se suponía que esos sentimientos se acentuarían a algo más profundo, tercera la etapa del "Apego" donde ya deberían estar en una relación formalizada y muy comprometidos el uno con el otro, y cuarta la fase que a Videan le gustaba llamar "El Fin" donde el sentimiento simplemente se acababa y todo terminaba puede que dolorosamente para la pareja.

No es que ella quisiera que terminen, pero el amor en su opinión era solo una reacción química que tenía un final, no podía durar para siempre como los románticos creían, se agotaba luego de unos cuantos años, y con este experimento ella lo comprobaría al mundo… o al menos a los que seguían su página web.

El enamoramiento podía ser de dos tipos: Externo, donde los sujetos se sentían atraídos por lo que sus ojos veían, o Interno, donde se enamoraban de cómo era la persona emocionalmente y todo eso.

Videan confiaba en que los sujetos que había elegido eran buenas personas muy interesantes y además ambos eran muy atractivos, así que los dos tipos tenían posibilidades de ocurrir, tal vez incluso al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué el amor era mágico, incomprensible y misterioso? ¡Ja! El amor era ciencia, y toda ciencia se puede explicar.

Las personas se enamoraban por razones en específico, ya sea por tener un estereotipo, gusto o una idea de cómo se quería que fuera la pareja ideal, o bien por buscar un ser similar a uno mismo, o la simple inevitabilidad en los genes de querer conservar la perpetuidad de la especie.

El amor era como una enfermedad, con sus síntomas y su hervidero de reacciones químicas y hormonales, Videan infectaría a sus sujetos de prueba con este virus y vería como reaccionaban y como se libraban de esa enfermedad en su sistema para así comprobar las teorías que había armado con su investigación y, por supuesto, publicar todo en su página web.

¿Qué era un poco cruel y entrometido de su parte? Tal vez, pero todo sea por el bien de la ciencia.

Continuara...

¿Otro Long-fic? Sip, otro más :v Aunque puede que solo tenga cuatro o seis capitulos...

Bueno, mis amadas lectoras hambrientas de HK, me temó que de nueva cuenta tengo que abandobarlas un tiempito para actualizar mis fics en otros fandoms :'c

Este fic lo habia escrito hacia tiempo pero lo deje por la mitad porque me estaba saliendo muy largo xP Así que ahora hare como con Accidentalmente Cenicienta y lo subire de a caps en lo que actualizo mis otros fics para no tenerlas abandonadas n3n

Lamento si este primer cap es muy corto, pero quiero ver que les parece la idea desde ya para ver si lo alargó o lo acortó xD Y si, todo el fic será desde el punto de vista de Videan que si, es un personaje inventado por mí :P Lo siento si eso les disgusta pero... no lo cambiare xP

Espero que esto no haya sido muy raro y les haya gustado! :D Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

El Bien de la Ciencia.

Capítulo dos: Inicio del plan.

Las vacaciones terminaron, el segundo cuatrimestre comenzó y con él dio inicio su plan para llevar a cabo al menos la fase del "Flechazo" en sus sujetos de prueba hasta las próximas vacaciones.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Bueno, una pregunta como esa normalmente sería seguida por una retracción inmediata del indagador dándose cuenta de lo difícil que en realidad era todo el asunto, pero Videan era una genio, y la verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensó en un principio.

Invitó a ambos de sus sujetos a su casa con la excusa de ayudarla a mover su equipo de ciencias del sótano a su cuarto debido a que su hermana mayor Blunde no estaba y ella era en realidad bastante débil y un poco torpe al momento de cargar cosas frágiles, y como ellos no se detestaban ni se agradaban entre sí realmente no les importó la presencia del otro, solo fueron educados y corteses, así como distantes, en las pocas palabras que intercambiaron mientras la ayudaban, al menos hasta que Videan apropósito dejó caer una bandejita con agujas y otros pequeños útiles de ciencia, bien sabiendo de la verdadera naturaleza amable que los dos poseían y queriendo que se la expusieran al otro.

Tal y como ella esperó, sus dos sujetos de experimentación rápidamente se lanzaron para ayudarla a recoger los utensilios y colocarlos de nuevo en la bandeja. Videan no dejó de sonreír en todo ese día después de verlos compartir una mirada innecesariamente larga en el momento que sus manos se rozaron. Su objetivo original era que simplemente empezaran a conocerse e interactuar, pero todo le estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba.

El Flechazo no debía ser difícil de controlar, después de todo, era solo una segregación de Feniletilamina que podía darse con eventos tan simples como un intercambio de miradas o un pequeño roce. Y ya casi podía oler la Feniletilamina comenzando a producirse en ellos con tan solo ese acto insignificante.

Solo debía crear más situaciones así y listo, pan comido.

O bueno, tal vez fuera más complicado, porque tanto el Sujeto T como la Sujeto K eran personas complicadas, pero seguían siendo adolescentes y seguían siendo atractivos, y ella estaba determinada a estimular todo progreso en ellos con la influencia que se había ganado al convertirse en su amiga. De todas maneras no iba a confiarse solo por ese pequeño acto, no señor, era demasiado precavida para eso, todavía tenía que averiguar los gustos y expectativas de cada uno respecto a su pareja ideal, si es que tenían alguno, o si no tendría que averiguarlo por medio de la observación. No creía que le costase tanto…

.

The Last: ¿Así que realmente lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a probar las teorías del enamoramiento en los primeros amigos que te consigues en años? ¿Qué pasa si te descubren? ¿O sí haces que se lastimen seriamente el uno al otro? ¿O qué harás si no pasa nada?

Videan bostezó ante la vista del mensaje de su mejor (y único) amigo que tenía en Internet, debido a que era un crítico muy apasionado de todo lo que ella escribía en su Blog y a ella siempre le gustaba que la rebatieran, para rebatir de vuelta, claro.

Había estado a punto de ir a dormir luego de un largo día de tratar, sin mucho éxito, de sacarle información al Sujeto T respecto a sus gustos románticos, pero finalmente se decidió por chatear un rato con su mejor ciber-amigo.

Chica Oscura: Sí. Sí. No me descubrirán. Estás loco si piensas que permitiré que eso pase, lo tengo controlado. Y por supuesto que pasará algo, ya te conté que hace unos días ellos tuvieron un gran avance.

Sorbió un poco de su café mientras esperaba la contestación de "The Last", lo que él decía siempre le resultaba interesante. Era un chico mayor por cuatro años, universitario, amable aunque un poco orgulloso, hablaban todos los días.

The Last: ¿Un roce insignificante y miradas te parece un gran avance? Tal vez solo se miraron porque creyeron que el otro era muy raro o algo así… ¿no has pensado en eso?

Chica Oscura: ¡Tonterías! Todo está funcionando a la perfección… Además, ¿no has leído las teorías? ¡Feniletilamina, Last, Feniletilamina! Eso tan "insignificante" como tú dices, puede llegar a producir esa substancia en grandes cantidades, un poco más de segregación y antes de que me dé cuenta ya estarán en la fase dos, con la dopamina…

Videan suspiró emocionada ante la idea. El experimento estaba trayendo muchos comentarios de aprobación en su página web. ¿Entonces por qué Last insistía en oponerse? Seguramente solo por querer llevarle la contra y no porque realmente estuviera haciendo algo malo, ¿cierto?

The Last: Esas cosas toman tiempo, Oscura, y no pueden ser manipuladas, solo surgen, el amor no es algo que se pueda controlar.

Chica Oscura: Por favor, Last, no puedes ser otro de esos románticos que sobrevaloran al amor… es solo otra emoción.

The Last: Yo siempre creí que el amor era la combinación de todas las emociones en una.

Chica Oscura: Esa es una gran ridiculez. ¿Qué me dices del odio, eh?

The Last: Por favor, Oscura, nunca ha existido un gran amor sin ni siquiera un poco de odio involucrado, ya sea para uno mismo o para la otra persona…

Hmm, interesante, lo tendría en cuenta.

Chica Oscura: ¿Si sabes que digas lo que digas no desistiré, verdad? Y de todos modos, ¿cómo es que crees saber tanto del amor?

The Last: Yo estoy enamorado, ¿lo olvidas?

Oh, sí…

Chica Oscura: Ah, cierto… de la chica que tiene novio y según tú jamás te amara, ¿lo olvidas tú, señor experto?

The Last: Muy graciosa… Al menos he sentido el sentimiento. ¿Por qué no me dejas contarte mi experiencia y dejas a tus Sujeto vivir sus vidas en paz?

Ya le había contado cómo nominó a sus sujetos, a él y a todos sus seguidores.

Chica Oscura: Imposible, todo ya ha comenzado. Además dije que quiero estudiar el amor, no el desamor.

The Last: Bien, Oscura… como digas. Solo esperó que luego no te arrepientas de esto.

Chica Oscura: Jamás, esto es por el bien de la ciencia.

.

Karin estuvo a un pelo de escupir toda su bebida cuando Videan le preguntó qué tipo de chico le gustaba justo delante de Hitsugaya.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Vid-chan?!- preguntó claramente molesta e incómoda.

-Solo es una pregunta inocente.- contestó la chica más alta tranquilamente, ajustando sus lentes de sol sobre el puente de su nariz.

Como ni siquiera tenía que prestar atención para sacar la máxima puntuación de la clase las autoridades de la escuela no tenían problemas con dejarla llevar lentes oscuros, lo que sí era curioso es que a pesar de que su estatura era normal para una chica, Videan era aún un centímetro más alta que el chico albino, cosa que sospechaba había tenido mucho que ver con que al principio no le cayera bien a él.

-Inocente mi culo…- murmuró Karin con su tono siempre tan encantadoramente áspero. -¿Por qué te interesa?- la miró desconfiada.

-Mi hermana Blunde se consiguió un novio últimamente.- eso era verdad. –Y comencé a interesarme en algunos de estos temas, aparentemente todo el mundo tiene un estereotipo de pareja perfecta, y como Hitsugaya-kun no me ayuda a confirmar esos mitos.- hizo un mohín hacia el chico, que la ignoró sin más. –Quería saber tu opinión al respecto, Karin-chan.- sonrió agradeciendo que los anteojos oscuros les impidiera notar que de reojo observaba al chico. Él las ignoraba.

-Oh…- la pelinegra aún se notaba bastante incómoda. –Bueno, pues…- se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando su Onigiri sin preocuparse por hablar mientras comía. –No estoy segura, ni siquiera quiero un novio, los chicos son bobos.- en esa ocasión ambas miraron rápidamente a Hitsugaya, temiendo que se haya ofendido por sus palabras, pero seguía sin prestarles atención. –No es que quiera morir sola ni nada, pero prefiero tomarme las cosas con calma, esos asuntos no están en mi lista de intereses por lo menos hasta que acabe la universidad.- de nuevo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de devorar su almuerzo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Videan notó al de ojos turquesas hacer un gesto de aprobación. Oh, por favor, ¿él pensaba igual que ella? Esto se estaba complicando.

-Pero tienes que tener aunque sea un ideal de un chico con el que podrías salir, ¿o no?- si no era así entonces tenía que tener alguna otra forma psíquica de seleccionar a un idílico, ya sea que esté consciente o no de eso.

-Mmm…- la más pequeña en estatura pensó por un rato, siempre masticando su comida. –No lo sé… ¿qué juegue futbol? Lindo y alto, supongo.- Hitsugaya ahora hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y Videan supo que Karin acababa de perder unos puntos con lo de querer un chico "alto". Ok, eso fue un retraso… -Y también que sepa soportar una paliza, o no sobrevivirá a mi hermano.- rió un poco.

-Interesante.- la de cabello teñido estaba anotando todo mentalmente. -¿Qué hay de ti, Hitsugaya-kun? ¿No tienes preferencias?- pensó que tal vez la cortesía de haber estado escuchando su conversación lo haría hablar.

-No.- contestó él secamente. –Las mujeres no me interesan.-

-¿Entonces eres gay?- S-K (la Sujeto K) indagó inocentemente y S-T (el Sujeto T) la fulminó con la mirada. –Oye, no tienes por qué ponerte así, nadie va a juzgarte.- S-K rió sin pena.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el romance y punto.- S-T se levantó con calma pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro delataba lo contrario. Él se marchó pisando fuerte antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudiera decir nada.

-¿Fue algo que dije?- Karin terminó su almuerzo ignorando como Videan la miraba con ojos amplios.

Ok, tal vez esto sí sería más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio.

.

The Last: Te dije que el amor no se puede controlar. Ellos tienen todo el derecho a no llevarse bien y tú no tienes motivos justificables para interferir al respecto. Solo deja en paz ese chico y esa chica, Oscura, es evidente que no harían una buena pareja.

Chica Oscura: Cállate, esto recién está comenzando. Además fuiste tú mismo el que lo dijo "nunca ha existido un gran amor sin ni siquiera un poco de odio" ¡Antes de que termine este cuatrimestre te aseguró que ellos ya me habrán confesado al menos su gusto el uno por el otro!

The Last:… Esto no va a terminar bien…

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Aquí el segundo capi n.n

Probablemente actualize una vez a la semana o cosa así porque quiero q esto dure hasta que pueda volver con los OS HK casi-diarios xP

Sé que tal vez por aquí haya palabras raras pero ninguna es inventada, pueden investigarlas si quieren, existen xD No tienen idea de cuanta investigacion tengo que hacer para traerles este fic D':

Por cierto! Tha Last no es un OC, es un personaje legitimo de Bleach, adivinan cual? owo No creo que esté muy dificil... e.e

Comenten y diganme si esto les esta gustando, pliss, a pesar de que esté bien raro XD

Debería alargar el fic o acortarlo? aun no lo decido D:

Y mi OC Videan es mía solo de mí y cualquier parecido con la realidad o otra ficcion es pura coincidencia :v Nunca compartire mis ganancias... NUNCA! 3:D

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

OknoXP

Los personajes de Tite! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
